zaphyre's live
by shadow's lIght12
Summary: uno pensaría que la niñez es el mejor momento en la vida de todos, para ella es su infierno personal


**zaphyre POV**

**yo vivia con mi madre en una casa apartada de la ciudad...eramos felices...pero a mi me faltaba un padre...claro que el venia de vez en cuando a visitarnos a mi madre y a mi...corrijo...solo a mi...porque cada vez que el venia misteriosamente mi madre siempre salia a hacer algo, por lo que en la casa solo estabamos con mi padre y yo..nos las pasabamos jugando...hasta que misteriosamente el se iba y mi madre llegaba un minuto despues...raro no creen?...era el dia de mi cumpleaños y queria que mi padre me llevace a ver una pelicula en uno de sus muchos cines...cuando el dia llego espere a mi papi todo el dia sentada todo el dia enfrente del arbol que hay al lado de mi casa, pero nunca llego...al siguiente dia le pregunte a mi mama si me podia llevar a su casa para ver una pelicula los tres juntos...pero ella se nego`...entonces me escape de casa y fui caminando hacia la ciudad...fui de casa en casa preguntando si ahi era donde mi padre vivia...pero la respuesta fue siempre la misma: no...hasta que llegue a una casa especialmente grande ahi me abrio un guardia...le hice la misma pregunta de siempre:¿aqui vive mi papi?...casi sin esperanzas de que dijera que si...pero para mi sorpresa me dijo que esperara un rato ahi...le vi entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta tras el...espere todo el dia y toda la noche a que el saliera y me dijera que si..pero al ver que tardava tanto me sente y me dormi...al despertar era un nuevo dia...y el guardia aun no salia con la respuesta a mi pregunta...entonces toque el timbre nadie me abrio...pero escuchaba voces..**

**-pero tiene que irse de aqui!**

**-pero si es su propia hija!**

**-pero su madre nunca me importo...asi que ella tampoco!**

**-entonces que le digo?**

**-llevala de regreso a su casa**

**-esta bien..**

**despues de eso el guardia salio y me pidio que entrara en un carro con la escusa de que mi madre devia estar preocupada por mi y que el me hiba a llevar de vuelta a casa...como estaba tan cansada no me negue...entre y me sente en el asiento del copiloto...ya estabamos llegando a casa...pero el guardia no tuvo suficientes reflejos como para impedir que viera como el cuerpo de mi mami se balanceaba como una muñeca de trapo, colgando de una cuerda atada a un arbol...creo que ese dia lloré como nunca...lo había perdido todo...de regreso a la casa de "papi" lloré...toda la noche lloré...todo el siguiente día lloré...todas las noches y días de los últimos siete años lloré...tecnicamente creo que me pasé gran parte de mi vida llorando..y no solo por la muerte de mamá si no tambien que mientras estaba en la casa de"papi"...me obligaron a limpar, me maltrataron hasta que un día simplemente ya no había ni un solo lugar de mi cuerpo que no hubiera sido golpeado, me gritaron, entre las cosas mas comunes insultos y ordenes, me pegaron, con la mano, con el pie, jarrones, escobas...todo lo que había por ahí en ese momento...**

**a los 14 ya no aguanté más y salí corriendo de la casa...era un día nublado y los meteorólogos decian que hiba a haber una tormenta électrica...no me importaba quería salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a saber de ese lugar nunca más en mi vida...seguí corriendo hasta que la tormenta comenzó...y con esto los rayos...para mi mala suerte un rayo me cayó justo encima mío...y yo ni lo noté...lo unico que me izo dar cuenta de que algo habia cambiado era que ahora tenia unas pequeñas cuchillas**

**entre mis dedos...tres en cada mano tenían una forma curiosa...pero practica para poder tenerlas...pero también habían más cuchillas esparcidas a mi alrededor...unas cincuenta creo...estaba confundida y cayó otro rayo que se fue directamente hacía una cuchilla...al hacerlo la cuchilla comenzó a brillar...sentía el poder que ese minisculo pedazo de metal irradiaba, me sentía poderoza...a medida que más rayos fueron cayendo el resto de cuchillas se llenaron de poder...se me ocurrió apuntar las cuchillas de una mano al arbol más cercano y los rayos almacenados salieron a la velocidad de la luz destruyendo el pobre arbol en el mismo momento en el que los rayos alcanzaron su superficie..me asombré...al parecer podía controlar los rayos...bien por mi...pero no sabía que iba a hacer con tantas cuhillas, no teniadonde guardarlas...yo ecuchaba una voz dentro de mi que decía una y otra vez...como un disco rayado "désea que desaparezcan y lo harán, deséa que aparezcán y te obedeceran"...decidí hacerle caso a la voz y todas las cuchillas menos seis desaparecieron...desee que volvieran a aparecer y me obedecieron**

**a la mañana siguiente era un hermoso día...había dormido cerca de un árbol la noche anterior con tres cuchillas cargadas de rayos a mi lado...me habían despertado...era un grupo de chicos que me pateaban ...me dolí ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor después de 7 años bajo el mismo sentimiento...**

**-mira una pobre niñita jajajaja**

**-no soy pobre...ni soy una niñita tengo 14 hací larguense**

**-mira que miedo me das! jajajaja...patético...jajaja**

**me siguieron golpeando hasta ya no puede tolerarlo más hací que cogí las tres cuchillas que estaban a mi lado**

**-y que vas a hecer con eso? lastimarme? jajajaja...como si pudieras...jajaja**

**-eso era exactamente lo que planeaba...**

**le apunté con la primera cuchilla y el rayo que había dentro salió disparado hacía el corazón de el tipo ese... los otro miraron espantados al cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo...**

**-sigo siendo una "pobre niñita" ?**

**dije irónicamente mientras les apuntaba a los otros dos...salieron corriendo pero igual los rayos les alcanzaron...y les mataron..me quedé sin rayos almacenados en las cuchillas...me quedaban 44 cuchillas llenas de rayos..suficientes...pero quise ver si podía cargar las seisi cuhillas que había usado...alcé mis manos al cielo y sentí el estruendo que producían los rayos al traspasar la barrera del sonido...pero no me asusté porque sentí otra vez el poder que las cuchillas hemanaban...pero también sentí un bajón significativo en la enregía que izo que cayera...al parecer eso gastaba mis energías al máximo hací que me prometí que no lo harían a menos que fuera en casos de xtrema necesidad...guarde las otras seis cuchillas y seguí caminando...buscando un lugar donde vivir...**

**en el camino fui prometiendome a mi misma que no confiaría en nadie...absolutamente nadie desde ahora en adelante... no volvería a confiar en el amor, el amor era mi más grande enemigo, no me iba a enamorar...no quería que la historia se repitiera, no confiaria en nadie, todos eran mis enemigos, todos me harían daño si yo no lo impedía hací que desde los 14 años cerré mi mente y mi corazón para que nadie pudiera entrar y tratarme como una marioneta, nadie me iba a dañar, fui lebantando paredes que impedian que alguien se me acercara, me sentía segura pero vacía...mis barreras se fueron fortaleciendo durante los últimos dos años...hasta que él entró en mi vida...**

**era un calido día de verano caminaba a las afueras de mi departamento por el parque...cuando una bicicleta me golpeó e hiso que me cayera**

**-fijate por donde...**

**dijo el chico de la bici...pero al darse cuanta de que me había golpeado cambió por completo su tono de voz de enojado a seductivo**

**-oh! hola..**

**me dijo extendiendome la mano para ayudarme a parar, yo la rechacé y me levanté sola, me sacudí el polvo le miré y le dije**

**-te me vas calmando porque no tienes ni la más minima oportunidad conmigo**

**-yo solo trataba de ayudar...**

**-pues fijate que no funcionó!**

**me di la vuelta pero el me tomo del brazo y dijo**

**-no te vayas...**

**-quien te crees para darme ordenes?**

**-al menos dime tu nombre y numero...porfavor?**

**-*suspira* mira bonito amor es lo ultimo que necesito hací que si me haces caso y te largas de mi vista en menos de un segundo no te mataré hací que ANDATE!**

**-ya tienes novio?**

**-no! eso es lo último que necesito, todos los que se me acercan mueren hací que tu no serías la exepcion, hací que mejor vas moviendo esos piecesitos lejos de mi...es lo que te conviene...**

**-al menos tu nombre solo eso...plisss?**

**-*suspira* zaphyre, me llamo zaphyre**

**me dí la vuelta y me fui caminando...otro que intentaba acercarseme, otro que no lo lograba, pero por alguna razón no podía quitarme sus ojos de la mente..es que eran tan lindos...espera! que estoy diciendo! babosadas si eso! eran puras babosadas..pero es que era taaaaaaaaaan lindo**

**...al siguiente día salí a correr al parque, era de noche, me gusta la noche, es tan misteriosa, me hace sentir protegida...entonces escuché las risas de alguien, y los gritos de otro alguin, me acerqué con sigilo, y le ví a él, el misterioso chico de los ojos marrones, que estaba siendo golpeado por alguien más, ese alguien más reía mientras le pateaba...quería ayudarle desesperadamnte pero había gastado el poder de todas las cuchillas...no había tormenta...solo me quedaba una opcion...alcé las manos al cielo y pedí que los rayos vinieran a mi...el sonido alertó al que le golpeaba...me sentía devil...pero aún así, alcancé a pararme y le apunté con las cuchillas, él se rió...disparé los rayos, pero no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada y no le llegó ni uno...volví a cargar las cuchillas, y sintiendome más devil que nunca, le volví a apuntar, y esta vez si le dí..y al mismo tiempo que veía su cuerpo caer, sentía que el mío hacía lo mismo, mientras perdía la conciencia poco a poco...sentí un golpe en la cabeza, oí el sonido de metal golpeandose, y una voz, de ahí no recuerdo nada más..**

**al despertar, estaba en una cama...me dolía la cabeza y me sentía sin una sola gota de energía**

**-que fue lo que pasó?**

**-gracias por salvarme...**

**dijo una voz a mi lado...la voz del chico de los ojos marrones...**

**-yo hice eso?**

**-si...de no haber sido por tí...talvez hubiera muerto...**

**-encerio? pues wow...eso me sorprende a mi misma...**

**-después de eso de desmayaste...tenías unas cosas raras en tus manos así que las traje...**

**dijo mostrandomelas seis cuchillas que había usado ayer...las cogí y deseé qu desaparecieran, y hací lo hisieron**

**-como hisiste eso?**

**-yo no tengo que explicarle nada a nadie...y por cierto donde estoy?**

**-en mi casa...**

**-pues entonces me voy porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí...**

**cuando traté de levantarme las piernas me temblaron y volví a caer...**

**-ouch!**

**estas bien?**

**dijo él mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama...pero entonces acentó mal su brazo y cayó encima mio...nuestras caras estaban realmente cerca...a un centimetro de distancia...**

**-quitate de encima mío!**

**dije mientras le apartaba a un lado...**

**-eso no era necesario!**

**-creeme que si..pero aun no sé tu nombre...**

**-manic, manic the hedgehog**

**-ahhh...bueno**

**la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio...hasta que...**

**-mierda! ya es hora de comer!**

**-eh?**

**-que quieres zaph?**

**inmediatamente despues de decir eso se tapó la boca**

**-que es lo que acabas de decir?**

**-que quieres de comer zaph?**

**-zaph?**

**-no te gusta?...bueno supongo que puedo decirte de otra mane-**

**-no "zaph" me gusta...creo...**

**-bueno entonces que quieres comer?**

**-pan y agua...**

**-solo eso?**

**-es lo único que como desde hace 9 años...no me hace falta más...**

**-está bien...**

**él bajó las escaleras se escucho el sonido de agua cayendo y luego pasos volviendo a subir las escaleras**

**-aquí esta..pan y agua**

**lo comí en silencio...cuando terminé dije gracias y traté de levantarme (recuerden que estaba en el suelo)...pero las fuerzas no me quisieron ayudar así que caí (otravez)**

**-yo te ayudo**

**-puedo hacerlo sola**

**-no lo creo,**

**-cuanto a que si?**

**volví a intentarlo poniendo mucho esfuerzo y esta vez si lo logré...**

**-vez?yo si pudo so-**

**y me volví a desmayar...y otra vez al despertar...**

**-veo que la bella durmiente despertó!**

**-ash...y encerio gracias por todo pero me tengo que ir...**

**dije otravez lebantandome y otravez volviendome a caer...**

**-eso ni lo sueñes!**

**dijo gritando...mi mente viajó años atrás y recordé todos los gritos que había recibido de mi padre...y lloré...**

**-que es lo que pasa?**

**-NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE ME GRITA!**

**y segui llorando...me recordaba mucho a mi pasado...talvez demaciado**

**-que fue lo que hice?**

**-GRTASTE! ESO HICISTE! ME GRITASTE!**

**continué con mi llanto...hasta que sentí unos brazós cálidos y fuertes alrededor mio... retiré las manos de mi cara y vi sus ojos a muy poco distancia de los mios...entonces no resistí más y me tiré en sus brazos a llorar...el se sorprendió por esto pero me abrazó mientras seguia llorando...dos añós pasé intentando sepultar mi pasado en lo más profundo de mi ser ...dos años pasé intentando olvidarlo...tal parece que aun me hacía falta práctica...jeje...lloré por un largo tiempo en sus brazos...hasta que alcé la cara y vi sus ojos...esos ojos eran diferentes al resto...diferentes al monton de chicos que querían acercarse a mi corazón...si, esos ojos eran distintos a los demás**

**-perdón por gritarte...pero es que siento que te nesecito más que a nadie..**

**le miraba con ojos llorosos...mientras mi flequillo cubría gran parte de mi rostro...con su mano él retiró el cabello de mis ojos...su mano era cálida...me hacía sentir bien, protegida...más lágrimas fluyeron desde mis ojos...**

**-mira zaphyre...hace unas noches cuando tu me salvaste de ese tipo...cuando te vi en el suelo desmayada...pensé que habías muerto y yo quise morir también..apenas te había conocido unos minutos y solo sabía tu nombre...no sabía que alguien pudiera enamorarse de otro alguien así de facil...y tanto**

**-yo..solo tenía que hacerlo...no podía dejarte a ti ahí...me hiba a sentir culpable...y no me gusta esa sensasión...**

**-lo que ahora me pregunto es que si tu también me quieres a mi...**

**-es que yo no conozco lo que es amar...nunca lo he sentido...nunca nadie me ha querido...no se como se siente...**

**-yo puedo mostrarte lo que se siente...**

**se me acercó y me besó...primero me sorprendí...pero luego cogí su cara entre mis manos y le acerqué más...me gustaba la sensación de sentirme querida...que había aguien en el mundo al que yo le importaba...alguien me quería...y yo quería a ese alguien...**

**-sabes? para ser una emocion nueva para mi...reconsco que se siente bien...y supongo que yo también te quiero...**

**-es bueno oirlo**

**-pero**

**-(pensamientos: porque siempre tiene que haber un pero?)**

**-aun no estoy segura...no quiero que me usen de marioneta...no soy un titere...no quiero enamorarme de la persona equivocada...no quiero que la historia se repita...**

**-que historia?**

**-no me lo preguntes...es muy doloroso recordar**

**dije mientras me hacía una bolita...rodeando mis piernas con los brazos...dolía recordar que por visitar a mi "papi" había matado a mamá...dolía recordar los siete años de tortura que sufrí en su casa...dolía recordar como los últimos dos añós había pasado tratando de olvidar el dolor...el sufrimiento...dolía saber que con unas pocas palabras todo había vuelto a la luz...**

**-pero entonces...me quieres o no?**

**-no lo se...no lo se!**

**dije poniendome a llorar de nuevo...la radio estaba encendida...se oía como los meteorólogos predecían una tormenta eléctrica...y segun los expertos la mas potente en toda la historia de la humanidad...mierda! justo ahora era mi turno de salirme de control!**

**-escuchas?**

**-que?**

**-se acerca una tormenta eléctrica!**

**-y?**

**-QUE DEVO SALIR DE AQUI!**

**dije mientras oia una rayo caer...**

**-oh no! ya empezó!**

**-que cosa?**

**-la tormenta guapo! la tormenta! TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI!**

**me levanté, esta vez sin esfuerzo...ya que los rayos me fortalecian...abrí la puerta y salí corriendo de ahí...ciertamente era una casa grande...pero no importaba...encontré la salida y salí corriendo disparada lo más lejos posible de a gente...llegué a un prado lleno de flores...saqué todas las cuchillas para que se cargaran...y los rayos comenzaron...esta vez con más frequencia...en poco tiempo las 50 cuchillas estuvieron cargadas...entonces los rayos empezaron a venir a mi...no dolía...pero sabía que pronto yo también estaría llena de poder...necesitaba descargarlo...en alguien, en algo...lo que sea! oi los pasos de alguien corrindo en mi dirección...me di la vuelta y era EL**

**-porque saliste corriendo así?**

**-alejate!**

**cogí algunas cuchillas y las apunté a uno árboles cercanos que se destruyeron al instante para descargarlas...pero a los pocos segundos otra vez estaban cargadas...**

**-pero que-?**

**-solo alejate! no quiero lastimarte...!**

**-no te voy a dejar!**

**-que te vayas! de una maldita vez!**

**-no!**

**-si! largate de aquí antes de que salgas lastimado! por favor!**

**me senté en el piso...más rayos venían directo hacia mi...**

**-no te voy a dejar!**

**-porfavor!no quiero lastimarte...no quiero!**

**a medida que más rayos llegaban a mi cuerpo era como si yo produciera luz...era como si alguien hubiera prendido un foco en mi interior haciendo que brillara...**

**-zaph...brillas...**

**-no me importa solo andate lo más lejos que puedas de mi! talvez después vaya a buscarte pero porfavor alejate de mi!**

**-pero...**

**-sin peros voy a regresar cuando termine la tormenta...solo esperame...yo iré...!**

**-TE AMO ZAPH!**

**después de decir eso se fue...me quedé impresionada por sus palabras...parecían sinceras...me quedé ahí...sentada en la hierba mientrs más rayos venían a mi...**

**Manic POV**

**yo había dicho eso? dije que la amaba? bueno...si lo dije...bien, era verdad...nunca creí que me llegaría a enamorar tan rápido y tanto de alguien en apenas 4 días...regresé a casa y me quedé viendo la ventana esperando a que dejara de llover...veía como todos los rayos se dirígían a un minúsculo punto de luz que yo sabía que era mi zaph...el punto e luz se izo más fuerte...después un grito...un horrible chillido de puro dolor...luego una luz tan blanca y potente que me dejó siego unos minutos...que había pasado?**

**Zaphyre POV**

**grité cuando toda la energía acumulada dentro mio salió de golpe...me dolía...mucho...entonces vi que todo había terminado, guardé las cuchillas y fui caminando lentamente a la casa de Manic...estaba devil...cuando llegué...toqué la puerta y inmeiatmente me abrió...sonreí un poco y dije:**

**-dije que hiba a regresar verdad?**

**luego otra vez me desmayé...y otra vez desperté en el cuarto de él...**

**-eso de desmayarte ya se te está haciendo una mala costumbre zaph...**

**-eh?**

**-nada nada...**

**-si no te importa quiero dormir...**

**me di la vuelta y me dormí...me dolía la cabeza hasta lo imposible y la verdad no se como logre dormirme...y para mi muy buena suerte soñé con el... soñé que estaba a su lado de espaldas viendo como amanecía...se veía hermoso y de cierta forma hubiera querido que fuera real...que mal que los sueños siempre se quedan como eso, sueños...que nunca se hacen realidad...buuuuuu... pero mientras dormía... oía voces...para ser precisos SU voz...me hablaba... decía que me quería y que nunca me trataría como una marioneta...que nunca jugaría con mi corazón porque me amaba...no sabia si creer en todo eso que oí...todo el tiempo poniendo barreras a mi corazón para que nadie pudiera cruzarlas...y el viene y con unas palabras ya tenia mi corazón en sus manos...ya podía hacer lo que sea con el...ya era suyo..**

**volvi a despertar...me seguia doliendo la cabeza pero habia algo en el aire que hacia que me sintiera mejor, una presencia tranquilizadora...SU presencia me hacia sentir mejor...me percaté de que estaba a mi lado entonces me di cuenta de la verdad...yo le queria...yo le amaba...busque en mi interior palabras con sentido...y le dije:**

**-lo que dijiste en el prado hiba encerio?**

**-eh?**

**-dijiste que me amabas...era de verdad o no?**

**-esa era la verdad mas cierta que e dicho nunca...y si quieres que te lo repita lo hare con mucho gusto...te amo zaphyre! y tu me amas a mi o no?**

**-si...yo también te amo manic-dije en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara...pero al parecer no fue suficiente...**

**-ya...no tenias que ser tan directa...se que no seré el chico mas guapo...pero...espera! que dijiste?**

**-que yo también te amo a ti manic the hedgehog! -**

**dije mientras me tiraba encima suyo y le daba otro beso...creo que mi corazón... después de todo si encontró a alguien a quien amar...alguien que de seguro no dejaría que la historia se repitiera...alguien que me cuidaría...y ese alguien era manic...el erizo que robo mi corazón penetrando las múltiples capas de protección que le había puesto sin ningún esfuerzo...**

**despues de todo pienso que el amor no es algo que se pueda controlar...va y biene como el viento...entra y sale sin que nadie se lo pida...pero lo peor..es que cuando amas a alguien ese alguien tiene el poder de hacerte daño...tiene el poder de herirte...pero yo se que manic nunca me haria eso...yo se que este amor que nos tenemos es del verdadero, del que no se rompe por nada, del que no se puede huir porque simplemente ya se volvio parte de tu vida**


End file.
